


Passing The Time

by Bixels



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixels/pseuds/Bixels
Summary: While on look-out duty, Agent Three and Eight try to beat the boredom and pass the time.





	Passing The Time

“Uhm… I spy something… Blue.”

 

“The ocean!”

 

“Nope.”

 

“The sky?”

 

“Ding-ding-ding.”

 

“That’s too easy!” whined Eight.

 

“Hey, you didn’t get it on the first try. What does that say about you?” Three shot back.

 

Thanks to Cap’n’s new rule, the two agents were having a difficult time passing the, well, time. It was just one tiny little mishap. A teensy, itty-bitty mistake! While on look-out, Three and Eight may have gotten a little… carried away. Instead of focusing on potential intruders, they were focused on each other’s lips. And one thing led to another, an Octoling retrieval team nearly got to Octavio, and the two got an earful from Cap’n and a scary look from Marie.

 

So for the time being, the couple would have to preoccupy themselves with smalltalk and games. At least Cap’n let them continue to do look-out duty together.

 

“Alright, alright, my turn!” Eight scanned across the sea-side landscape from the tower before stopping at Three. “I spy with my little eye something… green!”

 

Three thought for a moment, sitting up from the beanbag chair. “Hmm… that tree.” She pointed out at a weird looking tree near the pathway. Four liked to call it the butt tree, ‘cause its two groupings of leaves looked like a butt.

 

“Nope!”

 

“The ocean?” It’s kinda greenish-blue, right?

 

“Not even close!”

 

“The grass.”

 

“Too vague!”

 

Three sat back with a huff, “Can you at least give me a hint?”

 

“It’s very beautiful!”

 

Uh-oh. Three recognized that playful look, that frisky glint in Eight’s eyes. “It’s not me, is it?”

 

Eight clapped and cheered, “It’s you!”

 

Three was determined not to let Eight drag her into another spiral of flirtatious back-and-forths. “But I’m not green,” she stated bluntly.

 

Eight furrowed her brow, “Yes you are! Your tentacles are green, your eyes are green, and your ink color is green!”

 

“But my skin isn’t. I’m not even wearing my green shirt. Plus, you don’t hear me calling you pink, do you?”

 

“Well maybe you should. I think that’d make an awfully cute pet-name.” In an instant, Eight dropped her defensive attitude and reverted back to a coquettish tone.

 

“Pink? Pinkie. Pinkerton. Pinkenstein.” Three could go on.

 

“Ugh, stop it. Way to ruin the moment.” Eight fell back into the beanbag, getting cozy with her girlfriend, but not too cozy because she’s supposed to be miffed right now.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Three chuckled, “Pink’s a cute pet-name, ok? But I kinda prefer Eight.”

 

“But that’s my real name! When are we gonna start calling each other romantic nicknames like those couples do on TV?”

 

“Hey, I already do that; I call you ‘babe’ all the time!”

 

Eight pouted, “It’s too general. Not personal enough.”

 

The two sat in silence for a minute, both brainstorming good pet-names.

 

“Hot-stuff?” Eight suggested, eliciting a tiny blush from Three.

 

“Cutie-pie,” Three replied, not wanting to get one-upped. Eight’s cheeks mirrored Three’s.

 

“Beef-cake.”

 

“Princess.”

 

“Dreamboat!”

 

“Kitten!”

 

“Sweet-Lips!”

 

“Love… muffin!” Three gave up there.

 

Eight snorted and broke out into laughter. The whole time they’d been engaged in their flirtatious back-and-forth, the two had been slowly inching closer and closer, until Eight had climbed snuggly on top of Three, pushing her back and straddling her lap.

 

“I win,” Eight cooed victoriously, leaning in to claim her prize. And Three gladly succumbed to her girlfriend’s advances, hooking her arms around her back and pulling her closer and closer and–

 

_“Ugh, settle down you two. I wanna be able to use the tower without stepping in your drool.”_

 

Three nearly launched Eight off of her before whipping around to the source of that voice. It seems like in their teasing, Three’s head had managed to press the intercom button right above the beanbag.

 

 _“Shut up, Marie! It was just getting good!”_ came a voice so annoying, Three could only assume it was Four.

 

“How long have you two been listening?” yelled Three, so loudly that Marie and Four could hear her from the outpost without the radio.

 

 _“Since ‘Princess’.”_ A gagging sound followed.

 

“Marie, Four, please please please don’t tell Cap’n,” Eight begged. She knew that one more slip-up meant separation from her favorite Inkling in the whole wide world.

 

_“Alright, but it’ll cost ya!”_

 

_“No, Four. You’re supposed to draw it out and let them beg some more before making demands.”_

 

“Just tell us what you want, dammit,” growled Three, slamming her fist above the intercom.

 

_“Hmm, you have to sew all the zapfish plushies for a whole week.”_

 

_“And you have to go to all of Cap’n’s freestyle rap workshops for a whole month!”_

 

Three and Eight exchanged the same look. Was it really worth it?

 

“Fine, fine. It’s a deal.”

 

_“Great! We’ll let you two get back to whatever you were doing, don’t mind u–”_

 

Four was interrupted as Eight pressed the intercom button again, cutting the line with a click.

 

“Way to ruin the moment... ” mumbled Three.

 


End file.
